Wish I Stayed
by KlarolinesMistresses
Summary: AH/AU fluff and smut filled one shots of different situations where Klaus and Caroline become a couple but must keep it a secret because of their forbidden relationship.{teacher!student, nanny!parent, bad boy!cheerleader, etc} (written by queenofklaroline and loveoblivious)


******Months ago two crazy fangirls by the names of Yana(queenofklaroline) and Sophie(loveoblivious), who love being referred to as Sophana or even the Klaroline Mistresses, decided to embark on their own collaboration adventure. Here is the result of their hard work, constant writing and plotting with the occasional silliness.**

**There will be plenty more of this for you soon enough ;)**

**We would like to thank our betas; ourselves. **

**And this is dedicated to a very special unicorn, Sahar (lostheart95). **

* * *

Another tissue was ripped out of the box as Klaus sneezed yet again for the thousandth time that day. It seemed that since he never got sick in the past, it was all catching up to him, making him weaker than he had ever been. Since that morning, all he could do was sneeze and cough, with a high fever and a dry throat. That is how he ended up in bed surrounded by empty water bottles, tissues and blankets. He was still shivering but didn't have the strength to even reach over to get more warm blankets or even the hot tea perched on his nightstand. Another cough attack caught him by surprise, as Klaus felt the limitation of air as his throat became even drier.

Once he finally stopped, he fell weakly to his bed with a loud thud, a familiar scent filling his room. Even through his runny nose haze he would always recognize the sweet, flowery, warm scent that was only hers. _Caroline_. With a sharp turn, Klaus locked eyes with his blonde, the one that literally made him forget his raging headache and painful sickness go away. She made everything better. Her bright smile and adorable laugh was the best part of his day. But for some reason, today it was replaced with a deep frown. Her perfect pink lips were turned into an upsetting expression that only caused him to worry. Klaus barely managed to croak out, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

The words hurt to mutter, so he ended up coughing once again, which didn't ease his pain, but it eased the moment he felt a pair of soft hands on his chest soothingly trying to brush away the discomfort. Klaus looked to her with an adorable look on his face, trying to read what his beautiful girl was thinking. She gently cupped his face, her concern for him shining through. Feeling the heat of his face, with a quick movement her hand she was checking his temperature. Caroline's worry etched even more deeply once she felt how hot his forehead was; it was drenched in sweat along with the rest of him. That with the mix of shivers made Caroline dart off the bed, rushing to close the door, and then return to take off her jacket whilst hovering over his nightstand, inspecting what was there.

She inspected all the bottles, and noticed that he was missing a few necessities. Without sparing him a glance, she walked around his room like she lived there (now there was an exciting thought). Even with him feeling like death warmed over, Klaus couldn't help checking out his girlfriend. Her white dress showed off her long legs encased in high-heeled boots. Her hair was in its usual curls and around her neck flashed the necklace he gifted her for her birthday. She treasured it since the moment he surprised her with it, although she had to lie to others about what exactly made it so special.

Klaus was enjoying that he finally convinced the woman of his dreams to be only his, _but_ they had to be kept a secret. Their relationship was all he expected and more, except for the simple fact that Klaus was Caroline's best friend's brother. The two had met a few days after Klaus and his family moved into town. He had been looking for his locker when suddenly a blonde beauty thumped into him. Helping her pick up the things that had been knocked out of her reach, their hands touched and the spark that he felt was history. With a parting bright smile, the mysterious girl had run off to class leaving him to his own thoughts. Not all of which were appropriate for a school setting. Klaus was astonished that once he sat down at a table in the crowded lunchroom that the familiar blonde sat at his table, not saying a word. Klaus had been sitting alone but his new company made his day much brighter than before.

She had introduced herself as Caroline, and then immediately set off to tell him all the details of her day. Her stories made him laugh until she stopped to question him. His name, his hometown, his hobbies and interests. Anything that could be talked about, she asked. Most people would find it annoying but Klaus simply smiled and replied as quickly as she shot off the questions. By the end of the lunch period, to him, Caroline Forbes was adorable in every single way.

After that, they continued talking every day, which escalated to texting and late night phone calls. Klaus saw himself as a very closed off person, but all that disappeared around Caroline. He found himself telling her of his childhood, his hobbies and secrets that he kept hidden for years, even from his siblings. Klaus had no doubt in his mind that Caroline was the only one he wanted to be with, but there was one detail that kept him from making her his.

Caroline was his sister's best friend.

To him, it seemed unimportant, but according to Caroline, 'It would be close to the end of the world if I dated my best friend's brother'. Klaus could still recall rolling his eyes at the ridiculous statement. Apparently, it broke some sort of code, which Caroline wasn't looking to break, leaving the two frustrated and unable to be together.

It turned their lives into lustful glances, forbidden touches where their hands would accidentally brush, and late night conversations when they would talk about everything find themselves struggling not to kiss.

Klaus wasn't one for being patient. Eventually he decided that enough was enough, and determinedly drove to Caroline's house. As soon as she opened the door he held her face between his hands, whispering, "Enough is enough, sweetheart. We have waited long enough." Followed by Klaus not waiting for a response as he brushed his lips over hers. At first he was gentle trying to test the waters, waiting for her to freak out and push him away. But she only pulled him closer, lacing her fingers behind his neck as she pulled him impossibly close.

It ended up with them not knowing where one started and the other stopped. Klaus only kissed her harder with every passing second, loving the little moans she made whenever his hands ran down her spine, or the way she would sigh as he kissed down her neck. This only urged her to pull him by his necklaces into the house, pushing him onto any available surface, which turned out to be her sofa. She let her hands roam all over him as she lay on top of him, legs either side of his hips, enjoying the way that his lips would follow hers even if she raised her head just a bit.

Caroline's hands wandered underneath his shirt, about to feel the way his muscles felt when they were interrupted. The familiar ring sobered her up from Klaus' frantic kisses as she sat up, giving him her, 'stop it unless you want to deal with my wrath' expression before picking up. "Hey Bekah! What's up?"

The way she was all flustered while trying to keep the conversation going only enticed Klaus further. He sat up, readjusting Caroline on his lap before proceeding to cover her neck in warm, affectionate kisses. Every time she would try to swat him away he would only cross over to the other side, despite how he could feel her nails digging into his back as his chaste kisses before more intimate. Finally she managed to choke out an excuse to hang up; but instead of getting back to their interesting activity she pointed at him and said in her best attempt at a stern voice, "No!"

Klaus looked back at her with an amused expression. She was adorable when she tried to act serious. Hell, she was adorable always. When she laughed so hard that tears would come out of her eyes, when she pretended to be angry if she didn't get her way, when she was sleeping soundly but her hands gripped to him like an anchor. Every moment of every day his girl was perfect.

Once Caroline managed to dodge his constant kisses, she began to freak out. _How could they do this? What would happen next? What would Rebekah say? Oh God._

All the while Klaus sat there staring up at her as she waved her hands around, trying to imagine telling her best friend that she made out with her brother. And the worst part; she loved it. Caroline couldn't help thinking of doing it again but would then shake her head trying to forget the thought. Never again.

Klaus pouted at her first, but then grabbed her arm, pulling her closer trying not to think about how her body was pressed so close to his. He could feel all her curves against him, and for a second he had to steady himself and his thoughts. Now was not the time for him to focus on how good Caroline felt against him, how if he tilted his head just in the slightest, he would once again be kissing her. Her soft pink lips were so inviting, all he could think about was biting on them before once again indulging in their sweet taste.

Caroline was trying to loosen her grip but couldn't seem to. Once she looked down, she noticed how Klaus was observing her every move with an amused smile, "What? Stop staring at me like that!"

Klaus only moved closer, and then placed his arm around her waist while the other stroked her cheek tenderly. He tucked a curl behind her ear before slowly pulling her against him. After placing a chaste kiss to her smooth neck, Klaus backed up but not before hearing the small gasp that escaped her. She once again looked back at him but this time said the words firmer once she found her voice, "I am serious, Klaus. Stop it."

"I can't seem to help myself, sweetheart, you look ravishing. I have to say that being kissed by me definitely suits you." And with that Caroline snapped, she peeled herself off of him before walking to the door. She gave him one last longing look then slammed the door knowing that was it for them.

The next week they spent avoiding one another (well mostly Caroline from Klaus). She ignored his calls, his texts and his attempts to approach her. No one noticed a difference except Rebekah who usually had to fight to see her best friend more than Klaus. She always teased Caroline how Klaus was her best friend when in truth it was Rebekah. But now she noticed a decrease in the time Caroline spent at her house and an increase in the amount of times she found Klaus sulking in a dark room. A few failed attempts to question them both left her wanting information even more. She had even enlisted Stefan's help to figure out what was going on but to no avail. Those two were very stubborn when on two different sides of a war, but together Klaus and Caroline's stubbornness was even worse.

Finally, Rebekah plotted the perfect plan on how to get the two to interact. She managed to convince Caroline to come over, promising that Nik was out while she told Klaus she had an emergency and needed to talk to him immediately. What the two didn't expect, was to be locked in a room alone with each other. Rebekah told them that unless they made up, they would be stuck in there for quite a while. Klaus couldn't help but smirk, which made Caroline lunge at him. She was about to put him in his place when he suddenly grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder as she kept telling him to put her down. He placed her gently on the bed before removing his own jacket and lying down. As much as he tried he could see that Caroline wasn't staying calm anytime soon. So he took it upon himself to keep his girl from exploding.

Scooping her in his arms he cuddled closer to her, pulling her into his chest. His hands began to run themselves through her soft wavy curls; the scent that he felt was intoxicating. Even though she struggled against him, she stopped once his hands ran down her spine. Although Klaus didn't believe in relationships, he believed in what he felt as he held Caroline in his arms. He was never one to care twice about a girl, but yet he couldn't imagine not being with Caroline. He couldn't imagine not seeing her smile, feeling the warmth radiating from her silky soft skin and he definitely could not see himself not spending every waking moment with his blonde. Yes _his_ blonde. She would always be only his. Because if he had Caroline, he had everything.

He couldn't express everything he felt to her unless he wanted to scare her away, but he was determined to not let Caroline go. Her breathing had picked up once he brought her closer to him but that wasn't enough, she had to accept that their future was together. He realized this a while ago but he knew his heart would shatter if she denied it. She couldn't deny it, not when it was perfect being with her. His love for her grew with each passing moment.

Before she got her chance to free herself from his embrace, Klaus moved a few strands away from her ear and kissed right near her cheek slowly, letting his lips linger. He spoke up immediately after, "Fight it all you want love but you are only wasting your time. We both know that my feelings for you aren't one sided. So why can't you see that we should be together? Why?"

Caroline stilled before whispering, "You know I want you too, but...Rebekah."

Klaus laughed in a relieved way. It was only about his sister, nothing more. She felt the same way and soon nothing would be in the way.

"Forget my bloody sister. She is too obsessed with staring at herself in the mirror to care or notice what is around her. And last time I checked, Rebekah wasn't involved in _our_ relationship."

It was obvious that Caroline was struggling to disagree but she had to be the sane one in this, "No we can't." Even if she felt safe in his arms, Caroline pushed herself away trying not to miss the safety that he gave her every time he even looked at her, "This has to stop! Rebekah will open that door soon then we pretend that nothing happened and move on. She is my best friend and I can't ruin our friendship for a hook up with her brother." Caroline frantically paced around not noticing how rapidly Klaus got up and angrily stormed over. He couldn't stand her not knowing exactly how wrong she was.

"How dare you even assume that all this is for some one night stand? Do you not see how much I care about you? How much I want you? I have wanted you since the first day we met, since then all I can think about is you. I go to sleep thinking about how stunning you look. I wake up with the thought of your smile. I sit in class playing your laugh over and over again. There is no one else, there never was. It was and always will be you, Caroline. I would wait another year, two, five, ten, an eternity as long as you are happy. But we both know you can't be. We both can't be fully happy without the other. You need me as much as I need you."

Klaus stared into her eyes not breaking eye contact. He had just revealed his true feelings to her, leaving his heart bare for her to see. Yet all he wanted was for her to believe him. She had to or else he wasn't sure what he would do. He would fight for her however long it took.

Caroline's hands shook in his as she tried to not look at him, but he wasn't making it easy. He made sure she had nowhere else to look but straight into his loving eyes. Klaus could feel his nervousness creeping in when he noticed his love taking a long breath before answering. "Yes."

Klaus looked blankly back not sure what she meant, "Excuse me?"

Caroline looked back unfazed, "Yes." A smile spread out on her face as she pulled him in for another kiss that lasted only a few seconds because of Klaus' shocked state.

He didn't know how to respond, what if she changed her mind when he finally showed how happy he was. What if she was kidding? What if she was confused? What if? It seemed like Caroline felt his insecurities and without hesitating she whispered, "I choose you. I choose us."

Klaus couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across his face once he broke out laughing. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around not sure how to show her exactly how much this meant to him. Instead he opted for attacking her with kisses; on her cheeks, her forehead and across her neck. The giggles that erupted from her only made him smile more. He couldn't grasp how this wonderful creature was all his.

"What do we tell Bekah?" The silence was broken. It had been calm and serene but now they had to face the true issue at hand. Rebekah. She was not to be angered unless you wanted to die a slow and painful death.

Klaus didn't even think before answering, "What do you want to tell her?"

"Nothing. If she would find out she would kill us both. Maybe we can keep this a secret for now?"

Obviously his luck became even worse. Now that he finally got Caroline to accept her feelings, she now wanted to keep them a secret. He was certain it was his cruel punishment for anything and everything. But looking at her pleading eyes, he knew he couldn't say anything but yes. It was pure torture for him, yet as long as his girl was happy so was he. Trying to hide his worry that if they were kept a secret, she could easily decide she made the wrong choice was difficult for Klaus. He had never wanted to be with anyone, not until Caroline and it scared him beyond belief. The possibility of her deciding that she didn't want him almost broke Klaus right then and there.

It seemed like Caroline could feel exactly what Klaus was thinking. She closed the distance between them enough to brush her lips against his gently. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer leaving quick loving kisses on his lips combined with the occasional passionate long ones. His smile was obvious and she couldn't hep smiling herself. The moment was simply perfect.

It felt like just yesterday everything happened, but now here he was with Caroline 6 months later, happier than ever. Their relationship was still kept a big secret, but there were definite perks. For example, sneaking around was seemed fun and adventurous. Over those months, they had snuck around too many times to count and had fooled everyone at least twice. Stolen kisses, random hook-ups and secret text messages were just the few other interesting new factors in their relationship. All of this secrecy was hot in a way, at least for Klaus.

This secret relationship brought out a side of Caroline that he never saw, but was thoroughly enjoying. This sexy side of her was amazing, much like every other layer of the incredible woman that he was allowed to call his.

"What exactly are you thinking about?" His girlfriend's voice broke him out of his memory haze. Months later and there she was, stunning and flawless as ever. Except his sight was watery and his painful headache was at the forefront of his mind. He could still see the way she wrinkled her nose, the way her hands were planted firmly on her hips to show her annoyance with him. Klaus a very lucky man, and he would never forget that.

"Our long road to becoming mates love." He tried to show his signature smirk but was only left with a wince.

"It was long for sure. But it was worth it." She stated as she turned around to pick up a tissue and Klaus got a glimpse of her perfect figure.

"Oh yes it was." Klaus stated but he didn't get to look away in time. His staring was caught and Caroline slapped him playfully on the arm.

She rolled her eyes playfully before she continued her search around his room. It seemed like she was making some sort of plan by the way she mumbled occasionally to herself with a serious undertone.

"Plotting world domination over there?" Klaus joked weakly,

"I am organizing what you need because obviously you will be bed ridden for a few more days at most. Now you need soup and plenty of it, more tissues, some medicine, blankets, your sketchpad, and lots of water! Now, lay down, we don't need you to feel even worse! Now what exactly is bothering you?"

"Hmm, if this is the part where I refer to you as Dr. Forbes, I have to say, I like it." Klaus was distracting as he eyed Caroline hungrily, smirking at the way Caroline started to return to her neurotic self. God he loved her. Especially when she was in her controlling phases, she was all the more adorable to him. If only he wasn't sick. Klaus would be already pulling her into his arms and having his wicked way with her.

This damn cold was only getting worse and worse. It was a silent killer the way it prevented him from getting _close_ with his girl. And with that, she ran off out of nowhere leaving the sick Klaus to sadly look on as she disappeared. Where did she go? He truly missed her already and he was growing crazy thinking where she could have run off to. He closed his eyes knowing she probably left. He missed her presence already and cursed the gods again for his unfortunate cold.

Sleep didn't come to him, instead the thought of his gorgeous girlfriend in her outfit for the day haunted him. Her dress whilst classy, was very teasing, and accented plenty of her cleavage along with her mile long legs. Klaus could still smell a hint of her sweet perfume, which wasn't helping him any. Here he was imagining having his girl in bed with him, and he felt entirely incapable to do anything about it. He loved running his fingers through her long, soft hair. Kissing down her neck, feeling her smooth skin under his fingertips. Just cuddling with her was exquisite. Her warmth pressed on his, even remembering that made him yearn.

The two had become intimate a month after they first became official, although it wouldn't exactly be seen as official considering the only people that knew about them was his brother Kol, who had walked in on them, and ever since teased them endlessly. He only ceased fire after his girlfriend Bonnie, who knew from Caroline, threatened no sex for a month. That had immediately shut him up from the daily teasing and inappropriate gestures.

Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of heels approaching his room and the familiar aroma of food that he missed. Being sick meant he wasn't strong enough to go to the kitchen for anything so he had lived on a diet of water and crackers that Rebekah left him.

His eyes drooped open to see his Caroline slowly walking to him with a hot bowl of soup, tissues tucked under one elbow and a few water bottles under another. She carefully placed everything on his bedside table, except for the hot soup.

She looked at him with worry in her eyes. He knew he must look tired and beyond sick but he hated making Caroline upset.

"I am alright, sweetheart. Don't fret."

With one glare, she was able to shut him up, "Move over before I make you,"

Klaus scurried to the side to leave space for her to carefully sit, "You can move back now."

Klaus flashed her his trademark puppy eyes before coming closer. He loved his girlfriend, especially her bossy outbursts but not directed at him. He was the one who got to not face the wrath of her dark side, "I don't want you to get sick love. Perhaps you should return tomorrow?"

"I am looking after you so unless you want to deal with the silent treatment, I suggest you do as I say." Caroline ordered.

"Okay, love. Okay." Sneezing once more Klaus reached for a towel before snuggling close to Caroline. She felt so warm and nice. Just like heaven. Klaus could feel himself losing his hold on reality and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

_Klaus could feel the cool air hit his bare back as he awoke. The sunshine felt warm but the stray wind was causing a shiver to run down him. His limbs were slowly easing up on him so he had to stretch enough to loosen up his arms. It was only then that he noticed the bundle of blonde in his arms that hadn't shifted during his movements. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest and he couldn't help the smile at how snugly she fit into him. One of his hands was underneath her head making sure it was supported, his other was cuddled up over her stomach running his fingertips lightly over the skin that he couldn't keep his hands off of._

_At first he drew patterns, random ones that held no meaning but then his fingers began to move higher. They grazed the skin above her ribs, in between her breasts and finally they reached their destination. Her body was heavenly, she was heavenly._

_Not liking the barely there distance, Klaus moved even closer to his Caroline admiring her. Not being able to help himself he attacked her slender neck with kisses. But she didn't even stir as he continued his ministrations with a dimpled smile._

_Knowing she was asleep, he tucked a curl behind her ear and took a quick breath before gently whispering, "The moment I knew I loved you wasn't any random day. I don't know if you recall but it was the weekend when Rebekah chose to plan me that silly surprise party. I knew about it, and she wasn't exactly subtle about it, but I played along. Anyway I pretended that I was surprised when I walked in to my home to the sight of a bunch of unnecessary teenagers lounging about my living room. And then you emerged from the kitchen with the cake all ready while you sang louder than anyone else. I knew in the moment that I felt something more for you, but I wasn't sure exactly how strong my feelings were. But then he decided to show up. Once the door slammed I could feel the energy in the room changing. Bekah clung to my hand because she knew all her hard work to make this day different was all for nothing."_

_Klaus took another breath before continuing where he had left off, "Mikael walked in with a chuckle and I think you recall the gory details. The way with one look he had sent everyone running except Stefan, Rebekah and you. He then proceeded to ruin my birthday by reminding me how I was nothing more than a useless human being. I decided that enough was enough and tried to stand up to him, but that only fuelled the fire. He threw further insults at me until I couldn't take it. I told Stefan to lead you two away and then confronted him for everything. Everything froze, and he punched me. He kept hitting and I was ready to give up until I heard you. Stubborn you, running in and pushing him away. Of course Stefan had to make sure that my "father" didn't lay a hand on you, but you didn't notice. You moved me so that my head was on your lap while you gently cradled my face and whispered how much I mean to you and how you wouldn't let me go. I could barely feel anything but your voice, your voice kept me awake. It reminded me that someone cares for me, and right then and there I realized that I loved you. That I had always loved you and would never stop. To try to stop my love for you would be like trying to stop breathing. It is impossible and useless. It is then that I realized that I would make you mine, one way or another."_

"_And you did. You became my hero." A soft voice whispered._

"_You heard me?" Klaus was surprised considering she never woke up from any noise or voice. He wasn't ready for her to know all of this; it made him feel too vulnerable._

"_Mhmm. You are quite the romantic. Who would have thought? Bad boy Niklaus Mikaelson spooning innocent Caroline Forbes, what a scandal!" Caroline giggled. Klaus stilled before wrapping his arm around her stomach and pulling her closer to him with a growl._

_They continued on in this manner with Klaus picking her up to place her on his chest while Caroline tried to make him laugh by tickling him. Eventually the two ended up cuddling with their legs intertwined and their hands clutching the others. Caroline felt like she had melted onto Klaus._

_Klaus broke the calming silence, "I love you Caroline."_

_Caroline looked up with a smile, "It took you long enough." Leaning closer she captured his lips into a searing kiss. Klaus happily grinned into the kiss, not letting her stop. Every time Caroline would break the kiss, he would pull her in for more._

"_What about you love? It would be nice to know how you felt about me."_

"_Oh you would, wouldn't you?" Caroline was playfully pretending not to care until she noticed Klaus stiffen in anticipation._

"_Nik, I can't imagine being with anyone else. No! I don't want to be with anyone else! I don't want anyone else to hug me, kiss me or touch me. I want to spend every day with you. I want to cuddle with you in bed or watch you paint for hours or even fight with you. Because being with you, the good, the bad is the only thing I will ever want. Everyday with you is an adventure; I won't ever let you go. I love you."_

_Without letting her say another word, Klaus pulled her into a passionate kiss, pouring all his love for her into the kiss. Tearing away the offensive sheet covering her from him, he flipped her over and gently began to deepen the kisses. Caroline grabbed his necklaces to hold onto him longer. The two longingly held each other close as they showed each other just how much they loved the other._

* * *

Klaus stirred when he felt the soft stroking of his hair. He opened his eyes to Caroline looking at him concerned and upset.

"What's wrong love?"

"I just want you to feel better." She said, continuing to stroke his hair.

"With your help, I will. Now what's the first step to healing?" He asked with a grimace that was meant to be a reassuring smile.

"Homemade chicken soup, extra hot." Caroline cracked a smile before picking up the bowl. She looked at him expectedly and he slowly rushed to get up to suit her better.

She blew on the first spoonful before bringing it closer to him. Without another second passing, he took the soup into his mouth and he could feel the heat soothing his throat. It was great to finally eat something after a day of sneezing, coughing and starving. The soup was very good but he wasn't surprised considering Caroline's amazing cooking skills. She would occasionally make him cookies or delicious lunches that he would wait all day to eat. There were plenty of things he loved about his girlfriend, and the list kept building.

Caroline kept feeding him spoonful after spoonful of the soup until there wasn't anything left. He looked up at her dotingly and noticed how she kept her focus only him with concern sketched onto her face. He felt guilty for having her worry over something so temporary. By tomorrow he would feel better thanks to the wonderful angel who was always there for him.

She cleaned up the mess, and returned with an extra blanket and some more water. Caroline fixed Klaus' pillows and placed the blanket on top of his other one carefully. Walking over to the other side Caroline tucked herself under the covers after making sure Klaus was warm and secure.

Klaus could feel Caroline pulling him into a hug, strong enough that he ended up laying comfortably, nuzzled in her neck with her stroking his curls trying to somehow comfort his uneasiness, "How are you feeling now?"

Klaus had to admit that he was feeling much better than before, "I'm fine, love. All this worrying isn't helping. You sound more stressed than Rebekah when she wills her phone to produce a message from her precious Matt."

Caroline laughed before sharply stopping. She still kept stroking his hair "Where is Rebekah?"

Klaus tried to remember what his sister babbled about this morning but he was losing it, "She mentioned some dinner plans but I don't remember with who. I think Bonnie perhaps?" Caroline let out a breath because if Rebekah stayed over at Bonnie's then she wouldn't return until tomorrow. Their dinners always became long sleepovers.

"When will we tell her? When will we tell everyone?" Klaus' raspy voice spoke up worried of her reaction.

"I don't care who knows except..."

"Bekah. Maybe she won't mind though?"

Caroline tried to find a way to explain to her boyfriend exactly what was going through her mind. It was hard for a male to get her point of view but it was vital, and he needed to grasp how serious this situation was. She loved him, but she couldn't just do what he asked. She secretly wished she could, she really did.

"When Rebekah and I first met, the first conversation that we had was her telling me how some annoying bitch was trying to flirt with you while pretending to be best friends with her. She was so angry and she explained how she would never forgive if her friend tried to use her to get to her brothers. I can't tell her that we are together because she will never forgive me. I'm sorry, I know that you want more and I just-"

Klaus pulled Caroline closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, please don't worry. It was just a suggestion. I love you so much and I want the whole world to know. Although having a secret rendezvous every week is exciting and sneaking around may be fun at times, I would like us not to be so private. Other blokes try to hit on you and it kills me not to reach out and hold your hand and show them you're mine. Moments go by where I imagine how different it would be if everyone knew. I love you, and I want everyone to know exactly how much you mean to me."

Caroline's movements on his hair stilled only because she started to place gentle kisses on his forehead. She poured all her love into each one, wanting to show her affections as best as she could, "I love you too. No one has ever meant as much as you have and no one will. Please try to understand, I wish I could walk up to you in school and pull you in for a long kiss so that every random girl knows that you are all mine. I would love to have your arm around me while we walk together in the halls. But now isn't the right time to tell Rebekah, She would freak out and kill me."

Klaus chuckled slightly before answering. "I would never let Rebekah hurt a single hair on your beautiful head, love. You have nothing to worry about."

Caroline let out a grateful breath before looking at her sleepy boyfriend. His eyes were drooping and she knew that he was trying really hard not to fall asleep. She couldn't help the small kiss she placed on his cheek, "It's time for you to sleep. You are tired and you need the rest."

"I will fall asleep only if you accompany me." Klaus looked up at her sporting his signature puppy eyes, which she couldn't see herself denying.

"Alright but don't you dare try to get grabby with me at night. You are sick and I am not engaging in some weird sick fantasy of yours. Hell no."

Klaus stared at her blankly before placing his head back on her chest without comment. "Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams, my sweet Caroline." He fell asleep wondering how he got this lucky with such an incredible and amazing woman. She was definitely the only one for him. She was meant to be with him. Nuzzling her neck, her sweet scent invaded him as he drifted off to a calm sleep. The lights went out and Caroline cuddled with Klaus, continuing to stroke his hair until she heard him taking soft, deep breaths that signalled that he was sleeping.

Caroline fell asleep glad that she could somehow help her man, giggling at the fact that Klaus was fast asleep, but still managed to grab onto her breast in his sleep.

Silly Klaus.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Klaus was feeling practically cured due to Caroline being on nurse duty. The only problem with said duty, was that he had been on a sex-embargo. It appeared that it didn't matter whether he was at death's door or not, if he could get his hands on her, he would. Except she insisted that he rest, and fed him copious amounts of soup and water instead, batting his hands away in the process.

And so he found himself lying in bed that night, feeling cured of his horrible illness, not a solitary sniffle, but instead, had to put up with a different kind of torture. The torture of having an incredibly hot blonde lying right next to him, sound asleep, in one of his t-shirts. Even more torturous, was the arousal he could feel stirring within him. Caroline sighed in her sleep, turning onto her back, her face nuzzling into the pillow. Klaus eyed her prone form hungrily, a plan forming in his mind already.

The way she had her head angled away from him laid the pale column of her throat before him, her skin practically calling for his touch. Deciding he couldn't help himself, Klaus rolled onto his side, centimetres away from her. With baited breath, he leant forward pressing a gentle kiss to the soft skin of her throat, looking up at her as she sighed in her sleep, a small smile gracing her lips.

With a devilish grin, Klaus finalised his plan, and carefully moved on top of her, her thighs instinctively parting for him. Pressing into her, Klaus peppered kisses along the column of her throat, "Wake up, love." He murmured, drawing a hand to circle her waist, pulling her more closely to him. Caroline moaned at the disturbance, her hips shifting against his, making Klaus groan, already completely hard for her, "Caroline," He whispered playfully, his kisses trailing lower. He felt her body stiffen then, sleepily muttering his name. Klaus looked up at her, his chin resting on her sternum,

"I'm cured." He said with a grin, his hands trailing down her hips to hook into her panties. Caroline frowned, her mind still foggy from sleep, his words slowly bringing the memories of the last few days' back. Her eyes widened, mouth opening in protest, just as his hands pulled her panties from her legs.

"Klaus!" She shrieked, although he seemed to be completely fascinated with her legs, paying absolutely no mind to her, "You're ill! We can't have sex!" Klaus simply grinned at her, and moved between her thighs once more, hovering over a very pouty Caroline.

"Do I look sick, love?" He asked huskily, pressing his arousal against hers. Caroline gasped, eyes shuttering at the sensation, the duration of his sickness obviously not just being difficult for Klaus.

"You're sure you feel better?" She asked breathlessly, her hands settling on his hips, want already pounding between her thighs,

"Like I was never sick," He said, his breath puffing onto her lips from his proximity, her heart pounding in her chest. At his words, Caroline leant up to capture his lips, hands pushing his hips into hers, making the pair groan. Her hands slid to his torso, pulling the t-shirt from his body, momentarily breaking the contact of their lips. Klaus returned the favour, throwing his shirt from her body, leaving her naked beneath him. His gaze roved over her body appreciatively, making Caroline blush, looking up at him coquettishly, "You're beautiful." He murmured, meeting her lips for a kiss.

One of his hands cupped her breast, making Caroline groan as he played with her nipple. She tugged his bottom lip with her teeth in pay back, in the way she knew would drive him crazy. Klaus growled in response, his hips driving to press against hers as he pressed his lips to her neck, leaving his mark. Her hands pushed at the boxers on his hips, pushing them down with her feet as Klaus kicked them off. As she was distracted, one of his hands slipped down her body, cupping between her legs, groaning as he found her completely soaked for him.

Caroline's hips canted into his hand, pushing his fingers into her intimate flesh.

She cried out as one of his fingers entered her, hands flying to his shoulders, as he crooked his finger just so, delving another finger inside her to meet the first. Caroline yanked his head down, moaning into his mouth, pulling away, she panted, "Is Rebekah home?" She asked distractedly, still worrying over her best friends reaction to her relationship with her older brother.

He eyed her with a grin, "Matt's having a some sort of house party. She probably won't be home until the morning." Caroline nodded in response, remembering how she had told Matt she couldn't come because she was keeping an eye on Klaus so that Rebekah could go. She grinned in return, realising they could be as loud as they wanted. She shoved Klaus by the shoulders, his fingers slipping from her as he fell back against the bed, Caroline turning to straddle him.

She let her hands move all over him, fingers tracing the tattoo leading from his shoulder to his strong chest as he looked up at her with lustful eyes, "Don't tease a sick man, love." He rumbled, fingers tightening on the hips that were hovering just above his, her wetness still glistening on his right hand.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "I thought you felt better?" She asked, tilting her head, hips lifting even further away from his,

"No, I do, I do, I swear!" He said, beginning to panic that he'd be left high and dry. Caroline reached between them for his arousal, squeezing gently, making him groan,

"Are you sure?" She almost sang, enjoying seeing him squirm, he nodded with gritted teeth, and Caroline took pity on him, guiding him inside her, sinking down slowly, one glorious inch at a time. The pair shared a groan as her hips met his, her head tilting forward as she revelled in the sensation of Klaus stretching her, his hands in a demanding grip on her hips.

Caroline began slowly rocking on top of him, hands braced on his chest, eyes closing at the sensation. Klaus worked his hips in sync with hers, increasing her pleasure as her clit ground against him with every thrust. Just as Caroline is finding her rhythm, Klaus abruptly sits up pulling her mouth to his with one hand, whilst the other guides her hips. She groans against his lips as both of his hands splay over her hips, the guiding force of their fucking. Breaking the kiss, Caroline gasps a lungful of air against his neck, teeth sinking into the base and sucking, making him hers as she hears him groan gutturally.

The whole Rebekah situation and his illness means they haven't fucked in a while, and whilst the pace isn't fast, Caroline can already feel her orgasm approaching. And judging by the tight grip on her hips, she knows Klaus is close too. It's then that he ups his game, his fingers slipping to her ass to push her hips forward a little; putting pressure on that spot inside her only he seems to be able to find. The action makes stars burst behind her eyes, actions becoming more frenzied as her forehead rests against his, her body sparking in pleasure as the pressure builds between her legs.

Caroline whimpers his name in a plea, and he grinds her hips particularly hard against his several times in a row, and the pressure against her clit is just enough to trigger her orgasm. Her entire body jerks as she desperately cries out, attempting to muffle her moans into his neck. Klaus grasps her tightly as she clenches like a vice around him, growling into her shoulder, he ruts up into her frantically, finding his own release with a groan of her name. Bones turning to jelly, Caroline collapsed on top of him as he held her close, face against his neck.

All of a sudden, Klaus' bedroom door banged open and a drunken blonde came stumbling in. At the noise, Caroline sat up a little, startled, the couples heads darting to the door, eyes squinting from the sudden light. Rebekah stood in the doorway, looking a little disoriented, eyes hazily focusing on the bed. At the sight of her very naked best friend and brother and their startled looks, everyone in the room froze, their brains working overtime.

Just as a petrified Caroline had an excuse ready to spill from her lips, Rebekah let out a hysterical, drunken cackle. She collapsed against the door as she laughed uncontrollably, the wood of the doorframe just about holding her up. The pair shared stunned looks, a panicked Caroline scrambling to disentangle herself from him, clutching the sheet around her chest as Klaus sheltered her with his upright body protectively.

Rebekah continued laughing, quieting to giggles as she swiped at a tear that had leaked from the corner of her eye, "I knew it!" She cried, pointing a finger at the fearful pair, "I knew it, and you thought I was too stupid to notice!"

"You _knew_?" He asked disbelievingly, causing a fresh round of giggles in Rebekah as she nodded manically. Klaus could just feel Caroline practically having a brain aneurism over the revelation.

"You thought I didn't know, and you were trying to be all sneaky, and-" She laughed once more for a minute straight, "-it was _so obvious_."

"You knew this whole time, and you tortured us by letting us think you didn't know?" Caroline asked slowly, the fear of losing her best friend giving way to anger, regardless of the fact her nakedness was only covered by a sheet.

Rebekah nodded, drunkenly snorting in amusement, "Serves you bloody right for trying to hide this-" She waved a hand at Caroline and Klaus, "-from me."

Klaus glanced at Caroline out of the corner of his eye, ready to ask the burning question, "And you don't mind?"

"Mind? Of course I mind! You're going to hog Caroline all to yourself, but I'll just have to fight you for her." Klaus and Caroline stared at her; taken a back by her answer, "Carry on. But quietly, my head's already pounding." She said with a flourish of her hands, stumbling off, pausing to slam the bedroom door behind her.

Klaus turned to Caroline with a huge grin on his face, "Well, that's that solved then." However, his jubilance was met with a pillow to the face. Pushing the object away from him, he stared at her dumbfounded, "What was that for?"

"She's obviously upset!" She said shrilly, feeling close to tears over the whole debacle.

"Did we just see the same thing?" He said, looking at her like she might have just become insane,

"She's angry. She's just putting on a brave face." Caroline huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Love, she seemed perfectly happy to me." Klaus soothed, moving closer to push a stray curl from her beautiful face. She looked at him for a moment and eventually nodded,

"Maybe you're right." She consented, just about making out his features in the pitch black of his room, feeling every inch the neurotic control freak she claimed to be.

"I'm always right, love." He told her in a low voice, Caroline's immediate reaction to roll her eyes. She still kissed him back as he leant in slowly, eventually feeling relief over their prolonged situation.

Just as Klaus pulled the sheet off of her and pulled Caroline to him once again, the door slammed open once more. He frantically pulled her to him to cover her body with his own against the intruder at the door.

"What's this pounding that Rebekah's mumbling about then, darlings?" Came from a very self-satisfied, also drunken Kol, who stood in the doorway, looking every bit as smug at his discovery, "I just knew you'd get it on in the house again eventually."

Fed up with the interruptions to he and his very hot, very naked girlfriend, Klaus roared, "Does no one in this bloody house knock?!"


End file.
